


Disavowed

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Character Study, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Foe Yay, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She survived many things, but she still didn’t know what else could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disavowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Steeljaw/ Strongarm- rookies"

" _I will give the Decepticons their own world,_ _ **this**_ _world, and I shall rule them."_

Strongarm blinked the last vestiges of recharge from her optics as she sat up from her berth, her spark thundering in her chassis. No matter how long it had been since Steeljaw and his pack took over the scrapyard, his words still permeated in her processor.

What if there was still a chance for that to happen?

The cadet shook her helm to get rid of that thought, but it still kept coming back, looping as if it was an endless video feed. She vented out a sigh and blinked again; she couldn't be too sure about the future, even if the team had survived dealing with both Steeljaw's pack and Megatronus all at once.

Steeljaw was still out there, as well as many other Decepticons, and she knew that it was possible for him to garner a new army that could outnumber the Autobots. He had the charisma and willpower to do so, and after her encounters with him, she knew that it wouldn't be far from what could happen.

Strongarm couldn't _trust_ him.

It wasn't that he tempted her to commit any wrongdoings or change her alignment or anything, or that he was pretty handsome, for a Decepticon. of course he wasn't. Even when his pack fought against her team, he had a way of making her forget that she had responsibilities, and of making her forget that he was a criminal that had to be stopped, whatever it took.

Yes, that was what they all had to go, and it was what she had to do. It was her job, and it was her duty as a member of Bumblebee's team.

She still couldn't help but cover her optics and audio processors at the very thought of being disavowed, by the team and being on the path of destruction. She survived many things, but she still didn't know what else could go wrong.

Strongarm curled her servos into fists and then uncurled them. She was shaking. Releasing a ventilation once more, she laid back down on her berth, her optics growing very weary, yet they were narrowed.

She wasn't going to let being underestimated as a simple 'rookie' stop her, in this mission to take Steeljaw down, even when there were times she could practically hear his voice in her mind.


End file.
